


Tales of Red Rocket OutPost

by SweetieT03



Series: Sanctuary Gardens [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Foot Massage, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Other, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, dick girl characters, ex-raider now massage, massage oil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieT03/pseuds/SweetieT03
Summary: Side stories from Red Rocket Out Post: New home to some of the Commonwealth's naughtiest wolves!Some stories can be read separately but for the most part will go along with Sanctuary Gardens or the Banks fuck the Commonwealth.
Relationships: Curie/Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor/Raider Characters, Male Sole Survivor/Raider Characters, OC/OC, all survivors/ Red Rocket Settlers, curie/female sole survivor/raider characters, female sole survivor/ Diamond City characters, oc/oc/curie, raider/settler, settler/Mr.Gutsy
Series: Sanctuary Gardens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749922
Kudos: 17





	1. Jackson's Massage Parlor Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson plans ahead.

Chapter 1  
Raider Vs. Caravan

***  
Harper puts away her pipe pistol as she storms up to Red Rocket.  
The young woman was frustrated with even the thought of moving back and forth between the settlements. It’d taken everything in her when Sturges had come up to her and given her a schedule for the week; one that had apparently been written out by Clyde. She hadn’t so much as really spoken with the man but he was giving her orders without even being here. She’d snapped shut her mouth when Sturges calmly explained that Julia (their alpha) had asked him to write it out so there’d always be at least two people at Red Rocket since Sanctuary is gonna handle most of the field work and so she can meet the new Jackson.  
She didn’t have any reason to want to meet Jackson other than curiosity. She certainly wasn’t going to fuck some asshole because of fucking Happy Hour. But...Ariana bragged to Harper about Jackson’s amateur massage business. Her sister kept going on about how relaxed she feels but doesn’t remember much of the massage after Kitty had left her there. And that pissed Harper off royally. She’d come back smelling all flowery and sensual with such a dopey expression on her face but all she can say is that it felt good enough she fell asleep.  
Something was going on and Harper was going to find out what. She found Jackson circling the property intently; Gun drawn and pointed at the ground. Harper looks around but doesn’t see anything.  
“He-” POW! Her greeting is interrupted when Jackson suddenly turns toward her and shoots. She’s frozen for just a moment before looking down at the body of a blasted apart mole rat.  
More mole rats burst through the dirt.  
Harper kills the next one before they’re surrounded and it's just them shooting attacking mole rats. They end up killing 5 more including two broodmothers. At this point, Harper’s exhausted from running around and having tripped on the mutated menences, landing on her back several times.  
She’s not sure if she should count it as some sort of victory when Jackson offers her a massage. Harper accepts, not wanting to miss the opportunity to do this without asking or implying that she was interested. Jackson seems likable if a bit intense at first. He politely asked after her sister and had that same amicable small settlement accent that Rhett had as he spoke.  
Of course when they get to the area he’s using for massage things start making sense. First he brags about the new oils he’d gotten off cheap from Trashcan Carla : Tarberry XCell-gel; Java Jet fuel body gel, Grape and Mutfruit Day tripper body butter; Magnolia Calmex Massage oil;  
Carrot flower Mex Massage.  
And has her choose which she’d like before telling her it's Mandatory for her to strip. All before asking where she’d like him to focus. Like he wasn’t the one who was supposed to know massage! So she tells him everywhere as long as she’s not in pain afterwards. Next she had to refuse a boob massage! Like that was real? Now she definitely has to ask Ari about that. She finally just told him to just get started already and laid down on her front.  
Jackson starts massaging her, squeezing her muscles as if testing them out, and mapping her with his hand. He adds what's left of a floral purple oil to his hands. He does her legs, stroking from uncomfortably high down to her ankles; His hands rub until she feels like her legs are made of putty before he lifts them and stretches them in different directions that she’s sure she’d find embarrassing if she were still more awake.  
Somehow everything had taken on a certain dreamy tone and the cool air hitting her pussy didn’t alarm her. Jackson moves down to her feet and she can only moan as he digs in with his knuckles, rubbing the rest of the oil into her sole, and massaging until her toes curl in pleasure.  
When Harper is lax and hazy, Jackson starts the rest of the massage.  
He moves around to her head and squirts some Java Body Fuel on her back, making her jump involuntarily, before his big hands rub it into her back.  
“Just starting with body gel, Ma’am.” Harper eases back down murmuring about the coldness. She doesn’t respond further, at first. He quickly works down her back, smoothing hands around her tiny ass before gripping and molesting the flesh with slick fingers. He stretches,rubs down her thighs with grasping hands, spreads her cheeks and rubs the  
“Alright Ma’am, I’m sure you already know we’re about to start with the ass massage.” He jiggles an asscheek without looking at her face. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want me to start on your front first? A booby massage always makes a lady feel nice.”  
“Nggh,nnn-no, thank youuu” Harper’s tongue felt like it was sticking to her mouth and she couldn’t help but slur. Her body was so hot, she felt like she was on fire. Every stroke of his fingers burned her sending sparks of pleasure to her core. She couldn’t help but move into his touch and moan.  
Jackson climbs behind her, taking off his shirt and releasing himself. He presses up against her, pre-cum slippery dick sliding along her hold as he reaches forward and grabs her arms. He pulls her back, bending her tiny body and making her whine before laying himself over her back. He grinds his hips ,dick sliding between her checks until he thumbs open the ring of her ass.  
His dick sinks in and he groans.  
“nghhh,uh,uhhhh,ha,ahh,ohhhh,uhhhhh,uhhhhhh,uhhhhhh,uh,uh,uh,uh,ah,ha,ha,ha,uh,uh,uh,!”  
He starts slowly at first but soon he’s riding her, clenched fingers gripping the shoulders of the smaller woman as his dick punches into her. Harper has to bit the bedding beneath her to muffle her cries, mind blank with pleasure. Jackson’s rocking thrusts are almost enough to force an orgasm from her , her dripping pussy tightening around air.  
“,uhhhhh,uhhhhhh,uhhhhhh,uh,uh,uh,uh,fuck! Fuck youre so fucking big! Shit!”  
Suddenly Jackson rears back with her, grabbing her by her hair and moving a hand to her cunt.  
Harper cries out as he slaps her pussy causing spikes of heat to rip thru her. His thick fingers rub her clit agonizingly slowly compared to his thrusts before he starts slapping at it. Harper whines, nipples hard as diamond. The pain! The pain added to the pleasure, her pussy clenching even more. She can tell he’s about to cum from the grunting in her ear and the speed of his thrusts. Suddenly he pushes her down into the mattress and pulls out; lifting and stretching her legs until only her tits rub across fabric; watching her asshole gape at his sudden exit.  
“Whhhaaaa-ahh, uhhh,uhhhh,uh,uh,ah,uh,uh,uh,uh, fuck, yeah, yes,yes,yes yeshhhh!”  
Jackson rams his dick into her pussy, drilling into her immediately She cums around his dick convulsing muscles strangling his cock as he pounds her. He groans as he cums; filling her with his sperm.  
***  
Hours later, she’s woken by Rhett, claiming she fell asleep on the massage table. When Harper tries to recall what happened she comes up with a blank. She feels refreshed and loose limbed.  
Harper bites her lips in disappointment.  
The dream she’d had...She fell asleep! She was furious with herself. All her gear is there, and she’s been cleaned of any oil and covered with a blanket.  
She thanks Jackson when passing but pretty much runs back to Sanctuary. Maybe she should consider finding someone to spend time with?!


	2. Private Occurrences Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are some Dirty Mags in the Wasteland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read with or separately but this is a ambiguous occurrence in the future wasteland the Bank's pack create.

One night at Red Rocket reporter Piper Wright makes a deal with Jackson to start a dirty magazine.  
A Dirty mag would pay the bills, fix her printer, and pay rent and she'll be able to print enough for other settlements as well if they can get this off the ground. Piper agrees of course but that means as the one with the printer she’s the one who has to print the magazines. She accepts but refuses Jackson’s offer of sealing the deal with a massage. With the Bank’s Pack support Piper starts printing.  
Of course it's a bit much to ask her to print it without ever reading it. So Piper attempts to read the magazine. It's…  
Piper can feel her center began to moisten. It burned in her core, made her clench her legs. She’d almost gone back to Red Rocket to tell that prick there was no way she’d print something so...so...dirty.  
The magazine was organized with several stories, comics, and a chapter of pictures. If you could call it stories and not written recollections of sex. And the pictures...somewhere drawn, poorly detailed dick in vagina, big boobs and ball but others....  
It was like someone had handed out cameras for people to immortalize the dirtiest things they could think of. A picture of Marcy’s face as she’s pierced by Dewy’s massive deathclaw dick. A picture of a dick spearing an ass; tits, lips spread wide tongue dripping with cum...  
Thank goodness she’d kept that weird scanner Kitty had gotten her. The ‘stories’ were tales of conquests and fantasy sex.  
There was a Happy hour story about a biker girl merchant who goes into a bar and gets fucked by all the patrons named A Vender’s Wild Ride written by Simone. The woman walks into a ‘bar’ and flirts badly with the bartender. She thinks she’ll just have a drink and leave. The merchant doesn't realize another patron locks the door behind her and turns on the jukebox. There’s no other women in the bar and the men close in on her. She's forced blows them, begging them for cum, dicks in her hands and mouth, milking them to cumming on her face and tits. They lay her on the bar naked except for her leather jacket, pouring alcohol on her and taking drinks from her body. The story describes as they fuck her, a dick in every hole forcing her to orgasm, cumming in her again and again until the happy hour bell rings. Simone’s drawn a cartoonish picture of a woman riding cock, a dick in each hand and covered in cum.  
The Massage of the Perfect Ass by ‘Jax’ was an obvious retelling of one of Jackson’s conquests. 'Jax' describes fucking a unnamed omega woman from another pack with a big juicy ass; The woman is described as a perfect client: shy, horny, and obedient. He convinces her to present for him before fucking her as part of the massage :  
“It's too high...”  
“...Huh?”  
“It’s too high... I’ll fall if I present from here…”  
And it was. “Get down.” Jax helped her down. He groaned in aroused disbelief as the bronze skinned woman leaned over the bed ass up, legs spread, tiny hands and little fingers baring her pretty pink pussy to him. 'Jax' describes fingering her dripping cunt and twitching asshole before lubing a vibrating dildo that he fucks into her ass before he pounds into her pussy. There’s an oddly clear photo of a spread pussy welling with seed, The round end of an easily recognizable lime greed dildo sticking out of the person's ass; the date is scratched out as is the woman’s face.  
In the arms of a Bad Man by ‘lng dck’ (Great pseudonyms guys, really imaginative) was the fantasy sex story of a married man who is captured and fucked by a raider gang. Piper finds the explanation of why the gang doesn’t raze the settlement to the ground is unclear but the man is fucked by the entire gang in an all night orgy until he’s so filled with seed his stomach inflates. None of the raiders are able to make him cum until he's presented to their leader. When their leader gets a hold of him his ass is pounded until he passes out still hanging off the man's rigid cock then fucked back to consciousness. The man is made to cum again and again until he's cumming dry then he’s kept as a pet by the blonde haired Legendary Raider Ray. A blurry photograph of a long hard dick loosely gripped in pale fingers.  
A Hand From Mr. Handy Comic Strip - 0 by series #355 model MARG/Mil io446jk712 is a very graphic comic following the adventures of a wealthy pre-bomb housewife and her Mr handy; extensions and all. The first strip is short and ridiculous tale of men in overcoats, flying skirts and robobrains after the woman's ass which is stoutly defended by the Automated Oscar. There’s a small diagram included that actually causes Takashi to stop and buzz when she’s looking over it while eating at the noodle shop. Surprised Piper had blankly laid out the entire strip on the counter. Takashi beeps over each image, noises rising in pitch until there’s finally just a crackling sound and Takashi abruptly places another bowl of noodles in front of her and moves to the other side of the bar.  
Looking back at the chapter of pictures, there were a least four per page organized by theme.  
So far just five pages (the magazine was already too much-so much longer than publick Occurrences) but front and back. There were a lot of dirty images. A page of dicks and dicks in mouths, a page of dicks in pussies parallel to dicks in asses, the pages of bodies and mechanical parts, deathclaw dicks and deathclaws and dogs fucking people. Chains and collars and toys and things she’s only heard of before in good neighbor and ...Clyde. Ugh.  
The near constant wetness between her legs is uncomfortable but not enough for her to not keep her word. She prints the magazines out, selling out in Diamond City, Sanctuary, Good Neighbor with multiple requests from the other settlements. Between her and Jackson and whoever else he’s working with, they make more than enough to both come out of this with caps galore.  
She drops his half off on the way to Sanctuary still intent on dealing with the pervert as little as possible. But…  
Piper can’t get the images and words from the magazine out of her head…  
She’s horny and distracted and needs to fuck. Piper tries everything; Clyde’s back at Starlit with Julia; Kitty and Curie are actually back in Diamond City to speak with Nick; Preston is organizing a raid on a slaver hideaway. Strong is...Strong. No one can reach the Brotherhood of Steel except Clyde...and Piper isn’t that much of a fan of random Happy Hour hook ups.  
Maybe it's time for her to ask for a massage? At least to see what all the talk was about...tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any canon dirty magazines in fallout?


	3. Jackson's Massage Parlor Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa day at Red Rocket

Jackson’s Massage parlor chapter 2  
Raider vs. Ghoul  
Jo and Carrie, a ghoul woman and her adopted daughter are convinced to have a spa day when they visited Logan at Red Rocket. Traveling all the way from Oberland Station, Logan wanted his family to have a good time except...Logan’s busy on shift. Now that big wigs have decided to set up a garden in Concord using savable buildings like the Museum and the bank as cover, Logan now joins Rhett, a fellow guard and Oliver, their resident vet, to take the settlements deathclaws and dogs on walk thrus of the area. They’d already been able to locate an apartment building and a few houses with little structural damage as well as another cache of deathclaw eggs. Now with as many new settlers,they’d just added it concord to their normal guard rotation putting Logan in charge. It was a big deal and Jo had been excited enough to congratulate her brother in person not thinking that he might be hours away upon arrival.  
The ghoul doesn’t think much of it when Jackson, the kind man who’d taken her brother under his wing offers her a massage. Even when Carrie, eavesdropping and precious, butts in and accepts telling them she’d heard they were so much fun. Jo laughs a little at Jackson’s expression knowing Carrie had a bit of a crush on the man and she’d hear about this later.  
To ease the girl’s future embarrassment Jo accepts after some idle chatter so long as she and Carrie get their massages together. They’d spent the day together shopping in Sanctuary and Jo was happy to leave on a good note despite not seeing Logan. She knows Jackson will pass on her regards.  
Of course the ghoul woman doesn’t think of the rumors about Jackson’s service when she tells the man she and her daughter want the full experience. Jackson is kind and clear with his instructions. His massage is normally done without clothes so the oil doesn’t stain cloth but he just asks Carrie to dress in comfortable clothes instead of stripping. He shows them to the office where he’s set up a massage table and gives them blankets to wrap themselves in before moving in a mattress for one them.   
He leaves it for them to decide who goes where and goes to get his oils while Jo strips down. Carrie, of course, wanted the table so Jo undresses, hesitating a bit at her panties but deciding to do it and treat herself to the full experience. They’re both covered with the thin sheets he’d called blankets when the man knocks on the door.  
“We’re ready!” Carrie shouts in response face buried in her hand. Jackson enters, sending a quick smile her way and makes idle chatter with the girl as he sets up. He lights one of those sweet smelling incense sticks sold in Hangman’s Garden on the shelf next to the massage table and goes around the room as the scent fills the air. It's relaxing and soothing. Jo watches him happily as he redirects the (creepy according to Carrie) gutsy eyes so they don’t bother them. He even moves a tiny giddyup buttercup figure with blinking red eyes.  
Jackson does Carrie first, making sure the thin sheet is firmly in place. He talks them through the stretches he’ll show them at the end of the massage to get them comfortable while rubbing the calming Carrot flower Mex Massage oil into the skin of Carrie’s shoulders. It doesn't take too long after Jackson starts to rub a boozy smelling Grape and Mutfruit Day tripper body butter into the wrinkled flesh of Jo’s legs for Carrie to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. The girl snores loudly , face turned toward the incense, feet glistening with the remnants of drying oil.  
Jo’s body soaks up the body butter quickly, the woman moaning and squirming from the sensation. Jackson continues, now spreading the butter along her ass, thumbing the ring of her anus and pressing in.   
“Uhhh, mmm…” Jo groans as Jackson stretches her hole hooking both thumbs in and pulling. Her pussy is dripping, she’s hot and sensitive and thinks if he touches her there she’ll cum. Her hips jerk in his grip as colors and sounds spark before her eyes. Her vision is hazy and all Jo can think is she’s ready to be fucked.   
It doesn’t quite concern her that Carrie is there ,though asleep, that this isn’t the massage she’s asked for, that she’s loud, just that her body tingles and her back arches with every touch. Jackson fucks her mouth holding the back of her head with too tight fingers then moves behind her, throwing the blanket to the side. Jackson grabs her hips rubbing the tip of his dick along her asshole.  
“Ahhhhh, ah, uh,uhhhhh, uh! ”Jo yells as he suddenly stops playing with her asshole and shoves into her.   
“Ah, ah, ah Gawd! Uh, uh uh, uh mmm, aw fuccCKKk. Sweet jesus! Uh!” Jo whines as Jackson drills her, fucking her ass until he cums. She doesn’t struggle when he pulls out and adjusts her position, making sure her pussy is flashing the hidden cameras in the room before adding a squirt of oil to his hands and slipping fingers into her wet cunt. The ghoul woman orgasms on his drumming fingers, passing out.   
Now that they’re both asleep Jackson rubs them down with a ‘lighter’ curative oil : Mutfruit Med-z and does their nails as a nice treat to the little girl. When the mother-daughter pair come too it's to Jackson ,wiping the oil from his hands. Their sheets are in place and they're clean and dry. Jo doesn’t remember much of the massage, only what Carrie tells her but she feels light and clean. They thank Jackson for the massage and being a good friend to Logan before leaving to meet their escort back to their settlement.


	4. A Competitive streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Rocket is a tourist trap.

Red Rocket is bustling with people. A crowd was building; people had traveled from miles around to watch the competition. Under Jackson's command Rhett, Guy, and Logan were guarding and making sure everything was in place before Julia came with the acting tie breaker. Kane had left the field to act as cook and sell food; his kids were great at advertising and directing the visitors.   
The day was hot, the commonwealth having had a bit of a drought and Kane was running out of cold drinks. The red rocket settler was chatting with Preston whose has Minute Men helping the others with security. They talk about sending kids to school in Diamond City with Piper Wright's sister.  
The crowd surrounds the market area, everyone's wares having been moved for the competition. The Wasteland Werewolf Blow Job competition was only slightly less popular than the Gardens' infamous Riding Competitions, and the crowd was outrageous. Between Happy hour, the Competitions, and the return of the Minute Men, Werewolves had almost single handedly brought back tourism to the Commonwealth.  
An alpha from Vault 81, tall with the sun glinting off of his helmet, is being blown by ex-raider Chelsea. His gloved hands are gripping the bobbing woman's pigtails like handlebars as he slowly starts to thrust in.   
This year a smug Jackson is participating with Kitty, hands curled in black locks as he pounds into her throat. Kitty is drooling around his dick, looking up at him with watery eyes, pressing his dick between her large tits and nibbling on the head to the cheers if their spectators. A flushed Riley was coming apart under an unimpressed Cait's tongue. The woman pulling off of his dick often to demand he not come, sucking him down and scratching his back with her nails while she swallows around him. A competitive Skylar is rapidly destroying Ella's mouth pussy as her mother cheers on from the side. He holds his hands behind his back as she braces herself against him. Struges is guiding a suddenly shy Arianna up and down his member, giving her helpful commands and compliments as she gets him off to a crowd.   
All the wolves had registered and proven to have high stamina. All the partners had to blow them until they couldn't get it up anymore. The one who got their partners to come the most in the least amount of time won. One by one the wolves cum into the mouths of their partners for the last time.  
Big Girl gives the times to Julia and Cldye who are sitting like royalty in lawn chairs, surrounded by docile Deathclaws and huskies.  
"Time", the automatron's voice drones out.  
"Chelsea of Red rocket: 30 minutes 2 orgasms; Kitty of Sanctuary : 23 minutes 4 orgasms; Cait of Starlit: 20 minutes 3 orgasms; Ella of Oberland : 25 minutes 6 orgasms; Arianna of Sanctuary: 26 minutes 6 orgasms. "  
Chelsea is disqualified as her partner is still hard and she's locked into the losers pillory as last place;With a Minute man as peace keeper the woman is stripped so visitors can fuck her at the end of the show.  
It's a tie between the thin young Ella and the curvaceous Arianna. The elected tie breaker hadn't shown so Julia stood and joined them in the center as the others left to join the crowd. She starts with Ella, guiding the Oberland girl to kiss the underside of her cock sliding into the wet cavern of her mouth. The girl's throat pussy is so tight Julia can quickly feel an itch at her base as her knot begins to swell. Julia groans, speeding up; trying to release before her knot takes and she gets stuck in Ella's mouth.  
"Fuuck, you've gotten good at that haven't you?Gah!"  
Julia cums, her knot locks her member into Ella's mouth and they have to stop the competition for it to go on.  
Later the competition continues.  
Ronan of Starlit is gamely swallowing around Johnny D of the Atom Cats. Rob of Hangman's garden is cursing as a ravenous Jun Long sucks him down while cupping his balls. Patrick of Drumlin is on his knees in front of a whimpering Rhett whose humping his face with his tail wagging. Doc Brady of Red Rocket is grunting, pounding into Steven's throat, a new recruit of the Minute Man. Raven of Sunshine co-op is choking on Kyle of Diamond City's thick dick.   
The competition has to be stopped once more because of accidental knotting. The crowd cheers when Patrick drills Rhett's throat, the infamous 'Wolfman' of Red Rocket cumming untouched, moaning around the Drumlin wolf's cock as it grows large enough to lock behind his teeth.  
In the end the two with the closest times are Jun and Steven.  
This time Clyde acts as tie breaker, smirking down at them and grandly stating that the first one to make him cum wins. Steven, eager for glory, quickly sets to work, lips meeting Jun's again and again as they kiss around Clyde's cock. Clyde finally spills in Steven's mouth, awarding him the Title of Best cock sucker of the Minute Men. The crowd roars when it's announced the new tie breaker for the overall competition, the one who will judge the best between them is Strong, the super mutant with the biggest dick ever recorded.


	5. Dirty Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our survivor is happy to lokk thru tools of the trade.

Now that they have a steady commonwealth income, Clyde subscribes to a few ‘catalogs’ for Red Rocket, Drumlin, and Starlit. You know, as some light reading for the guards. One that’s popular is the new Tommi’s Toys Catalog. A rag pretty much focused on what could be used to fuck in the wasteland. Between Doc David’s articles on the best drugs to use long term for the best sexual experience; The Raider’s Shout out to unconventional sex toys and lube, The Mr.Handy’s full list of extensions; Tomasin’s Modded Giddyup Buttercup series was the fan favorite.  
With a full list of product pictures and customer reviews it made up most of the mag. It probably made most of the sales, considering how popular they’d become. From Goodneigher to Diamond City, Ever since Clyde had rented out three for the heat festival they'd become an underground commodity at every club that hosted happy hour.  
A hot older man dresses as a Milkman stops by Red rocket's shower room where Clyde is nude and wet, drying his hair with a towel. He delivers Cylde's magazines leaving with a large tip and cum on his face.  
A wet Marcy Long is pads up to him on her hands, naked with a tbick red collar around her neck. She's followed by her husband who takes a look at the delivery and brings Clyde a chair. The survivor is happyto sit back with his dick out, letting the obnoxious woman blown him as he looks thru the magazines.

GB-Size D-9000 caps  
-sex machine with deathclaw sized dick only in interchangeable R&R and RaR form  
An illustration of Marcy, Cait, and Curie fucked by various Buttercups in different shades with Piper riding on the back of the largest. Her Buttercup has been drawn to be rearing back and tossing its head, the dildo in the saddle connecting Piper to pony. Everyone is drawn to have an orgasmic ‘O’ face, mouths gaping and cheeks flushed. Photographs of the Radstag sized dick, in place and on saddle.  
GB-Size R-Buck-3000 caps  
-giant rideable toy  
A photograph of a Large Buttercup toy; large enough for an older child to ride on but no extensions or additions available. Only available in standard yellow paint.  
GB-Size R-Doe a & b-7-7500 caps  
-giant ridable sex toy  
-a-over-dildo saddle-ride & ride 7100-7500 caps  
A picture of someone lowering their ass onto the saddle dick.  
-b-under-radstag dick-ride & ridden 7000 caps  
A photograph of the ass of a person of indeterminable gender getting fucked in a stable; chained, naked, to the wall with a tan leather mask over the face.  
GB-Size-Marriage series experiment honeymoon line  
-beta fucking machine- box body painted to look like GB Body with ai horse head-5000 caps  
A photograph of someone holding their pussy over to be pierced by box dick-waist down  
-beta fucking machine- box body painted to look like robobrain with robo brain-7000 caps  
A photograph of someone held down by toy-like robobrain arms while it drilled them from behind.  
GB-Size -N  
-normal size looking and use-1600 caps  
A photograph of a row of shelved buttercup toys.  
GB -Size -O  
-original toy from factory-collector's editions and trade ins-1600-2000 caps  
A photograph of signed Buttercups.  
GB-mini  
-yellow and blk patterned Bucking dildo-2000 caps  
Six photographs of raiders and caravaners (and one after hours store clerk) using Bucking Buttercups on the job.  
GB-figure  
-collectors set miniature figures of all GB lines-500-750 caps  
An illustration of the whole line of miniatures. A photograph of the super rare GBD figure on Gwen Nakamura’s desk.

Later Clyde goes over his purchasing plans with an enthusiastic red rocket crew.


End file.
